Slade's Plan
by hhallh13
Summary: Slade wants to make Robin suffer, he does so by broadcasting the torture of a titan to titans tower. How will Robin get back at slade and get the titan back safely? RobxStar, RobxOC, OCxSpeedy, many more. Racey Content


**A/N: My OC is named Sarah Smith, hero name: Brainwave. Her powers are Telekinesis, although she is still learning how to use it correctly, and she is slightly able to read minds of this point. She is thirteen when she joins the Titans. **

**Her whole story will be explained once I finish writing it and put it up on the site. These stories involving Sarah and the titans will not really be like the show, things will be different so I would hugely appreciate it if people don't send me messages telling me something is wrong about my story and doesn't fit into the story line of the show because it is not supposed to. This story might get pretty mature so if you don't like sex scenes, blood, violence, don't read this. Also, a lot of romance will be occurring later, parings you may not like but whatever, it's my story and I will make weird pairings if I want to. Other than that: ENJOY THE STORY AND R&R!**

________________________________________________________________________________

The alarm sounded early in the morning, reverberating off the walls and corridors of Titans Tower, waking all the titans at once. Starfire propelled herself out of her big, round bed with the intensity that Robin might have after a good workout and a hearty breakfast. She threw on her usual outfit and flitted out to the main room. Raven awoke from her sleep and rolled over to look at her clock, she needed a second double take to realize the clock was correct; it really was 3:14 in the morning. She rolled herself out of bed, hardly having enough energy to land on her feet, dressed, and headed to the main room, passing Robin's room along the way, they barely avoided a collision. He looked just as bad, if not worse, than she must look at this time. His hair was un-jelled, and therefore hung limply to his skull and invaded his face so even without his mask no one would be able to see his eyes. He mumbled some kind of greeting to her and they both slinked off towards the main room, sirens still screaming their warning.

Beastboy lay in his bed in the form of a spotted, green basset hound. His normal and messy room lay in an even more tattered state from his late night tantrum from having been beaten by Starfire in his favorite racing game, she had never even played before! While still in his dog form he attempted to roll off his bunk bed and hit the floor but realized what animal he was when he was nearly off the bed and his body shifted quickly to that of a small green kitten before his spine shuddered and he transformed back into his usual self. He wore only his usual night wear: a pair of light blue boxers with pink and green cartooned Stegosaurus's on them. He made his way to the hall, nearly missing a head on collision with his door when it almost did not open in time. He made his way to the front room, reaching around to scratch his back side along the way. Sarah did not hear the siren going off since her head was currently underneath her favorite pink pillow. Instead she heard Cyborg's computers powering up through the wall that separated their two rooms. She quickly regained consciousness, her sensitive mind did not take well to lack of sleep and in her attempt to remove the blanket from over her body, and she accidently threw it across the room with her mind. Sometimes telekinesis could be such a pain. She riffled threw her large wooden dresser before pulling out a tattered pair of camouflaged army pants and a black tank top since she had only been sleeping in her intimates and turned to join the others in the main room. She entered the hallway at about the same time the siren stopped going off. She quickened her pace, wondering what the hell made her wake up so damn early.

Cyborg was the last to awaken because it took a pre-determined amount of time for his computers to boot up so he could get his body moving. But, only two minutes after everyone else had woken up, Cyborg was coming through the automatic door into the main room, the sirens having already been turned off by Robin once he entered the room with Raven. They all looked extremely tired. This was not a strange occurrence either, they had been in a long and quite heated battle with Red X which was interrupted by Control Freak who led the team on an exhausting journey through the television world. The titans had only gotten back to the tower at eleven that night so their sleep was much needed and of course, they wouldn't be getting any. That's the way life if for heroes. Robin, standing at the computer console in only a pair of red plaid boxers and a 100% white, cotton t-shirt was currently using every ounce of energy he currently had stored up so he could figure out why the censors had gone off.

"Friends, I wish for the fast breaking to begin! I shall go prepare some Gnorfkin and pudding of friendship!" She flounced off towards the fridge to gather the ingredients no one dared to touch, anything labeled "Starefire" was sure to bring certain death to the consumer. Or at least cause a few days worth of explosive intestinal problems. No one even bothered to stop her since no one planned on eating her Tamaranian food anyway, so there was no point to making her feel bad about not being able to make food for them. Beastboy mumbled something about the food probably not being vegetarian but said nothing when Starfire asked what he had said.

Robin, still feverishly working the keys of the computer console, suddenly gasped causing Beastboy to let out a small, girlish squeal. Everyone was too tired to even thinking about laughing at BB for making such a silly noise. Robin's connected with the hard edge of the console and very tiny part of Raven flinched at the sound and the pain it must have caused. "Robin, what is it?" Cyborg asked, he seemed to be the only one brave enough to question their leader as to why he had just purposefully caused himself pain. Starfire had floated back over to the group and was currently peeping out from behind one of Cyborg's huge biceps, awaiting the answer from her friend as to what had startled him so much. Instead of answering them, Robin pulled up a map of Jump City. On it was a small, blinking icon over a valley near the outskirts of the city, near the desert. The icon was that of Slade. Each Titan gasped in response to this new knowledge. Sarah suddenly seemed to snap back to reality from her trance like state and quickly shot a question off at Robin. "Hadn't Slade been MIA for almost the whole time I have been here? I have never really met the guy, but Cyborg says he is bad, are we going after him? We should be getting ready right-" Robin was in absolutely no mood for questions but kept his anger in check by simply raising his hand, back still turned to his friends, to stop anymore talking. Sarah immediately shut her mouth and then felt Cyborg's large hand on her shoulder. She looked back and he made a strange face at her, obviously trying to keep her from getting upset from Robin's lack of a pleasant aura.

"Titans, get ready, we leave immediately." And with that, they all took off to their respective rooms to get ready. They were about to fight their arch nemesis, Sarah being involved for the first time with Slade since joining the Titans four months earlier. The only time she had to deal with Slade was when Robin had been obsessing for him, he still was but less so since Slade had vanished for the four months since Sarah had joined. What would the return of their greatest enemy mean for the team?


End file.
